One Drunken Night
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: John Cena travels into the past with a Time Traveler name Kendra. He meets Charles Xavier, an up and coming student at Oxford. They share one night together.    Goes along with my other story This is Unexpected. Set before/during XMFC


**The Sequel to This is Unexpected. This one is about John and Charles having a crazy night of passion together that was talked about at the end of TIU. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>John Cena was a freshman in college. He was happy, well liked, gorgeous. There was no one that didn't want a piece of him, man or woman, so when one of the cheerleaders asked him to come up to her room, he couldn't turn her down.<em>

_John knocked on the young woman's door at precisely six o'clock. Kendra, the cheerleader, opened the door wearing a dress that looked like it was from the fifties, "Hi, Johnny-boy."_

_"Hey, Kendra. What's with the git-up? Not that you don't look awesome."_

_Kendra giggled and pulled John inside, "I was thinking since we've both been to every bar around this campus we go, somewhere else."_

_"Where?" John smirked and wrapped an arm around the young woman._

_She giggled again, "You're so not going to believe me."_

_"Oh, come on, pretty girl. Tell Johnny where we're going."_

_Kendra grinned, "We're going back to the fifties, Johnny."_

_"How are we going to do that, Kendra?" John cocked an eyebrow._

_"John, I know that you're a mutant. I know that you have powers. Did you think that you're the only one?" Kendra replied coolly._

_John was pleasantly shocked. He didn't think anyone really knew about his secret. "Well then."_

_Kendra smiled and held out some clothes for John to change into, "Here, so you'll blend in."_

_"Kendra, I'd rather stick out." John winked gaining yet another giggle._

_1959_

_John and Kendra were walking around one of the bars around Cambridge. Kendra took his hand and pulled him over to one of the guys at the bar, "Charles?"_

_A brunette, blue-eyed man turned around and grinned, "Kendra. Hello, my time traveling friend. Who's this with you? I can tell he has a groovy mutation."_

_John cocked an eyebrow at Charles then looked at Kendra, "Is this guy serious?"_

_Kendra laughed, "He's like us, Johnny. Charles Xavier, this is John Cena. He has X-Ray vision." Kendra whispered the last sentence into Charles' ear, making him chuckle softly._

_"My word, X-Ray vision? That, my friend, is a very interesting mutation. However did you figure out you had it?"_

_"Truthfully? I was sitting in class one day and I could see right through the chalkboard into the next classroom." John shrugged._

_"Fascinating. How old were you?"_

_"Thirteen."_

_"I was very young when I discovered my mutation."_

_"What's your mutation?" John smiled._

_'I am a telepath.'_

_"Whoa…" John's mouth dropped, "That was awesome."_

_"The word is groovy, Johnny." Kendra giggled and tapped Charles on the shoulder, "Raven around here?"_

_"At the table in the back."_

_"Thanks, sweetie." Kendra patted John's arm, "Have fun with Charles, hun. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

_Charles and John drank and talked for a few hours. The two found out that they had a lot in common. At the moment they were talking about their love lives and how crazy they could be._

_"Have you ever been in love before, John?" Charles asked, a drunk smile playing on his lips._

_"No. I thought I was once, but I realized she would only ever want me for my money." John slurred._

_"How many relationships have you had?"_

_John shrugged, "I can't tell ya. How many have you had?"_

_"Too many to remember. They must not have meant anything."_

_"How about this, you and I hook up tonight, we have a fabulous night of pleasure and passion and tomorrow we make a promise that we'll find someone worthwhile. What do you say?" John smirked at the older mutant._

_"Meaning you and I find love after we've had sex. I am hearing you right, correct?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying."_

_Charles mulled it over in his head for a few minutes before nodding, "I think that is a groovy idea."_

_John grinned then grabbed the back of Charles' head and slammed their lips together. Charles groaned against John's mouth. The kiss was messy and hard. When they pulled apart, Charles took John's hand, "Come on, we're going back to my place."_

_John didn't say a word. He just smirked and followed right behind Charles. He'd have to remember to thank Kendra, hangover permitting, in the morning."_

_Charles unlocked the door to his flat and started to his room with John right on his heels touching along his body under his clothes. Charles groaned and pressed himself closer to slightly taller man. "John, this feels good, but let's wait until we at least make it to my room."_

_"Fine, fine. I'll relent." John pulled back and followed Charles the rest of the way to his room._

_Once they were inside, and the door was locked, John resumed his attack on the telepath. He pressed Charles against the wall and ran his hands down his body, "Shall we get to this?"_

**You're teasing, John.**

_"You like it." John chuckled. He stepped away so they could undress. Once naked Charles pulled John to the bed and pushed him down. John huffed when his back hit the bed. He stared up at Charles, his mouth open._

_"You have an impeccable body, my friend." Charles smiled admiring the young man that was stretched out on the bed._

_"I kind of have to keep in shape; I play football."_

_"American football." Charles leaned down and kissed up John's taut stomach._

_"Mmm… Do you play…oh shit…sports?" John arched his back when Charles bit down gently on one of John's nipples._

_"I am a scholar. I play games of the mind, not the body." Charles licked around the nipple soothing the pain away._

_"You're playing games of the body right…" John gasped. Charles wrapped his hand around John's cock and squeezed, "Right now."_

_"It seems you are right, John." Charles chuckled, "You're not complaining are you?"_

_"Never." John shook his head._

_"Look in the drawer beside the bed and grab the Vaseline." Charles instructed._

_John nodded and crawled up the bed, "Thank goodness for lube in the future."_

**Vaseline works just as well, I'm sure.**

_John handed Charles the jar and spread his legs, "It's been a while."_

_"For me too. It's a bit easier to bed young women." Charles opened the jar and slicked up two of his fingers. He crawled between John's legs and gently pressed a finger against his entrance. John tensed for a moment before relaxing. Charles pushed his finger inside and began to prep the younger mutant._

_Minutes later, John moaned and arched his back, "Fuck, Charles. Right there."_

**Are you ready then, my friend?**

_"Yes, please…"_

_Charles pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at John's entrance. He pushed the head of his cock passed the tight ring muscle._

_"You're not going to hurt me, Charles. Please don't stop."_

_Charles nodded and continued until he was completely inside the younger. He stilled to get used to the tightness surrounding him. John felt amazing._

_"Charles?"_

**Give me a moment.**

_Charles took a deep breath._

**Problems, telepath?**

_John smirked._

**You're so tight, John.**

_"Move, Charles." John moved his hips down to try to spur Charles on._

_Charles didn't waste a moment more. He pulled out completely before pressing back in. He repeated the motion over and over in a steady rhythm. John began moving his hips down meeting Charles' movements. Charles changed the angle of his hips and brushed John's prostate. The next thrust slammed against the bundle of nerves._

_John threw his head back and growled, "Fuck! Faster, Charles!"_

_Charles sped up his thrusts, hitting John's prostate with every move. He wrapped his hand around John's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts._

**Let go, John. I know you're close.**

_"Unnf…" John was lost. He could feel his orgasm closing in on him. Charles hit his prostate just as he jerked upwards and that did it for him. John came clamping down on Charles' length._

**Oh my-**

_Charles couldn't even finish his thought. The tightness was incredible. A few more thrusts and he came undone._

_Charles pulled out and laid down beside John as they came down off their orgasmic high._

**Fuck…**

_John thought quite happy with his choice._

_My sentiments exactly, my friend. Shall we get some sleep?_

_John nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea."_

John and Charles looked at the two men sitting beside them on the couch as they finished the retelling of their one night together many years before. Erik and Randy looked at each other before they looked back at their other halves.

"So some bimbo hooked you two up?" Randy asked.

"Basically." John shrugged.

Charles leaned back against Erik, "What happened to Kendra?"

John shook his head, " I couldn't tell you. After she took me back we never saw each other again."

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, "Tired now, Charles?"

"Actually, yes I am." Charles closed his eyes, "It has been a long day, and I think we all need some sleep."

Randy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around John's neck, "So do you think that Erik and I will be able to see what we were just told?"

John shook his head, "Really, Randy?"

Randy chuckled, "Kidding, babe. I'm just kidding."

"Let me put Charles to bed, and I'll show you two to your room." Erik smiled and lifted Charles up and carried him out of the room.

John leaned his head against Randy's shoulder, "You think we'll see them again after we go home?"

"I don't know, J. I would like to think we will."

John smiled and kissed Randy's neck, "Love you."

"I love you, too, John." Randy smiled.

Days later they would leave with the memories they shared with Charles and Erik. For Erik and Charles it would be many years before they'd see their friends again, but it wouldn't be under good circumstances.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>One more after this one. It will be the final one. Enjoy. Reviews are love ^.^<strong>


End file.
